


Strength Found In Stars

by PattonSherlo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Astronomy, But I'll edit this later, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Rating May Change, Stargazing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattonSherlo/pseuds/PattonSherlo
Summary: They only ever saw the stars five times.The first time was in a planetarium. Two college students on a trip, gazing at the stars lining the dark dome.The second time was in the middle of nowhere. Two partners on a camping trip, one listening as the other told him about the constellations.The third time was from the porch. Two husbands, watching silently as the stars made their rotations in the sky.The fourth time was with their children, in the backyard of their new home. Two parents, smiling softly as their kids playfully bantered in the dim light.The fifth time they got to be alone. Two humans, mortals, looking up at the universe above them for what they knew might be the last time.There was no sixth time that they watched the stars together.The sixth time, Logan watched alone.





	Strength Found In Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stedler2 (k9cat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/gifts).

> This was written for the @ts-storytime's TS-Storytime Big Bang! The minimum was 15k but some problems arose with my computer (along with other things) and I wasn't able to do that. However: this will definitely be finished! I promise. I just wanted to post this anyhow.
> 
> And I can't express my gratefulness for my artist, @k9cat on Tumblr. They've been very patient and understanding and I couldn't have asked for a more amazing person to work with. Thank you and sorry this is such a mess! As soon as they post I'll be updating this to include the link to the art. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Logan Verstehen loved the stars, he could remember that much.

The night sky had always been something important to him, even from a young age. When he was younger he had stared up into the sky like it was all there was, watching the specks of twinkling light form his small home’s backyard, murmuring to himself the names of certain constellations and telling himself which ones were planets. Living on the edge of the city only meant he could never see _all_ of the stars. But he didn’t need to look at the whole sky to know it was there. It was merely present, the same way a happy feeling might slide to the back of your mind during the day but come back to you as you smiled in bed at night.

The interest had never gone away, even as he got older. His mother, the only other person to stargaze with him, passed away while he was in middle school. It was the only time in public school when he was seen without a book. But it got easier over time, and by high school he was back to being Logan: nerd and astronomy geek extraordinaire. It was, Logan had decided, a fair title. At school he would do as they told - - but the moment his homework and studies were done he would wait for dark and run outside, telescope in arms, to the picnic blanket he left on the lawn. He watched them alone now, but he still loved the feeling of being a part of something bigger.

College had been new to him. It was easier, in a lot of ways, than high school. His dorm room was small, sure, and maybe he hadn’t gotten into his college of choice (which, no, he really <strike>was</strike> _wasn’t _still upset about), but it had a quiet view of stars from the window that he couldn’t hold himself to be upset about. Logan wanted to keep his stargazing for him, something he could never get tired of.

And then there was Patton.

Patton Charmante: one year younger than him, aspiring historian. He loved telling people’s stories and learning new things. He adored puppies and had the same pair of glasses as Logan, was pansexual, and would melt every time someone told him he was loved. They had met in a classic rushing-to-class, bumping-into-each-other sort of situation, each apologizing profusely and gathering his things before continuing on his way. They hadn’t seen each other again until Logan had been studying in the library and Patton had decided to say hello. It was the beginning of a close friendship they had both been content with.

Sometimes Logan doubted he was really living before he’d met Patton. They shared study time when they could, lunch when they were able -- Patton just seemed natural to Logan, like he was meant to, _had always_, been there. Asking Patton to watch the stars with him, to let Logan share this, too, hadn't been something huge and dramatic. Logan had simply turned to him as they were grabbing coffee one day and asked him, without thinking, "You should come to the planetarium when I go this weekend. As... as a date."

Patton had just blinked, turning to Logan, feeling a huge smile slide across his face. "Okay," he had agreed, reaching out to hold Logan's hand.

And now they were here, _here_, at the planetarium.

It wasn't like everyone said it was supposed to be on first dates. He wasn't nervous, honestly. Really. What would make you think that? He trusted Patton and, anyhow, he felt comfortable here, in this building that was - - to Logan – - the best secondary to the real thing, knowledge and images of stars he couldn't see from his back yard. The soothing voice of the narrator was something he knew well, and this was his territory. He was safe here.

And yet he still found himself rambling a little. Patton would ask a question about how the projections worked or what the inside of the room would look like and then Logan would go off on some short tangent about what he knew about the system they had set up. Right now, for example, Logan was explaining the projector. He’d go until they moved on to something else and Patton had another question to ask.

“Do you like planetariums or observatories more?” Patton looked over at Logan out of curiosity, smiling warmly at a couple with a baby in their stroller as they passed.

Logan paused with a hum. “Observatories, though I no longer go to them much. I prefer knowing the stars I see are really there, even if they’re so out of reach I can’t see some of them, but the nearest observatory is over an hour away.”

“We should go there sometime.”

The two of them walked into the large, dome-shaped room. There were people already there, sitting in chairs that lined the back of the room, but Logan instead reached out for Patton's hand and led them both silently over to one of the steps.

Patton smiled. "Do you always lay on the ground for these, Lo?"

"Well, I imagine I won't when I get older," Logan hummed. "My back would hurt. From what I've heard, getting up from the floor at a later age can be-"

Patton merely laughed quietly and squeezed Logan's hand, a sign between the two that Patton had only been joking. Logan felt himself relax, and at that moment, the room went dark. Stars slowly began to fill the roof of the dark room, planets littered throughout. The presentation began as the images changed on the ceiling, staying on the theme of space but zooming around after an explanation of _x _subject before settling on the next.

Logan looked over at Patton on occasion, watching as his date's eyes watched the illuminations in wonder. Two college students, gazing at the stars lining the darkened dome. He would have to take him out to gaze at the real stars someday, he thought. Sure, Patton had almost certainly stargazed before, but still. It would be nice just to see this look on his face all over again.

They left the room with happy looks on their faces. Logan quietly waited for Patton to say something.

"Y'know, Logan," Patton said, eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Yes?" Mused Logan.

"We just looked at all those stars, but- but-" he giggled then, "Lo- Logan- look at me- _you're the only star **I** see_."

Logan groaned and felt keen regret regarding his life choices up to this point. He should have known this was going to happen.

"Get it, Logan? Because-"

Logan, despite his best efforts to stay expressionless, felt a small smile spread across his face. "Yes, Patton, I know."

Patton grinned.


End file.
